A doorbell is a signaling device that sounds an alarm for alerting an occupant of a building, when a visitor presses a button near an entry door to the building. The alarm issued by the signaling device of a standard doorbell is sufficiently loud to ensure that an occupant of the building can be alerted to the presence of a visitor when the doorbell button is pressed.
A doorbell enables a visitor to alert one or more occupants of a building to their calling from an entry door. However, a sounding doorbell can awaken a sleeping occupant unwantedly, such as during standard sleeping hours or during a daytime nap. Children often nap during the day, and are frequently awakened by sounding doorbells. Although doorbells are important for alerting a building occupant to calling visitor, there is a need in the art for a doorbell that can be selectively silenced when desired, such during standard sleeping hours, during naps, and at other selected times when being disturbed by a sounding doorbell is unwanted.